Nation Creation Land List
This is the official page for the Nation Creation Land List. Update it when you gain land(s), or lose land(s), once you have updated your list a map will try to be updated as soon as you add your land to the list. Anyone is allowed to update their section unless with agreement from another person. All maps and map like entities are created and released by FarmaScape, maps are updated once every seven days, please contact Farma if you wish to download any older maps. 'Rules' *Follow the format everyone else is using, and try to make it look neat. *Do not put false claims on here, they will be undone. *Do not edit the map without the mapkeeper's consent. *Do not purposely vandalize this page. *Do not vandalize someone else's land list. 'Land Rules' Countries like the U.S., China, Russia, Indonesia, and Mexico have been split up into their major provinces/states to prevent someone from taking a large piece of land and overpowering. 'Land that Has Been Split Up' *United States = States *China = Provinces *Russia = Oblasts *India = States/Pradeshes *Canada = Provinces/Territories *Mexico = States *Brasil = States *Indonesia = Major Islands 'Single Player Nations' 'Multiple Country Nations' 'Bismarck II | Avalon' -Japan -Taiwan -Northern Mariana Islands -Guam -Sakhalin -Kuril Islands -Falkland Islands -South Sandwich Islands -US Minor Outlaying Islands -Jupiter -Jovian Moons -North Korea (Majority of States) -South Korea -Beijing Municipality -Shanghai -Heilongjiang -Hebei -Shandong -Shanxi -Jiangsu -Jiangxi -Fujian -Guinea (With Colombia) 'Farma' | Kingdom of Quebec -Quebec -Newfoundland -Labrador -Maine -New Brunswick -Prince Edward Island -Vermont -Nunavut -Ontario -Nova Scotia -Manitoba -Greenland -New Hampshire -Minnesota -Bermuda Island -Faroe Islands -Iceland -Shetland Islands -Queen Maud Land -Wisconsin -Rhode Island -Sang I (Planet) -Tranquilité I (Planet) 'Bowswer5' | The United States of Gibraltar (USG) -Spain -Andorra -Gibraltar -Portugal -The Canary Islands -The Balearic Islands -Morocco -Aquitaine (France) -Centre (France) -Limousin (France) -Midi-Pyrenees (France) -Languedoc-Roussillon (France) -Auvergne (France) -Poitou-Charentes (France) -Pays-de-la-Loire (France) -Bretagne (France) -Basse-Normandie (France) -Corsica (France) -Monaco -Algeria -Western Sahara -Mauritania -California (Debatable) 'F3NR3L' | 'Marosia' -Panama -South America -Guinea (With Avalon) -Neptune -Costa Rica -French Antarctic Territories -Magnus Clavicus -Earthen Moon Colonies -Martian Colonies 'fuzzles32' | 'IPC' -British Columbia -Yukon -Northwest Territrories -Alaska -Alberta -Idaho 'Legless562 | Casponia' -Italy -Croatia -Slovenia -Provence-Alpes-Cote d' Azur (France) -Rhone-Alpes (France) -Franche-Comte (France) -Bourgogne (France) -Alsace (France) -Lorraie (France) -Champagne-Ardenne (France) -Ile-de-France (France) -Picardie (France) -Nord-Pas-de-Calais (France) -Haute-Normandie (France) -Bosnia and Herzegovina -Switzerland -Serbia -Austria -Luxembourg -Belgium -Tunisia -Czech Republic -Liechtenstein -Montenegro -Alabama -Hungary -Germany -Slovakia -Bulgaria -Albania -Romania -Mississippi -Macedonia -Azores -UK -Republic of Ireland -Florida -Saturn -All of Saturn's Moons -Gliese 581 System Pen Par | The Vasari Empire ''' -Iran -Azerbaijan -Armenia -Georgia -Afghanistan Forum Lord' | '''Daemonica -Western Australia -Victoria -New South Wales -South Australia -Northern Territory -Tasmania -Fiji -Solomon Islands -Papua New Guinea 'One Country Nations' '''dFexz' | 'U.S. of Africa' -Libya 'The Omni1' | 'The Imperium' -Kl'qzar 'Luimnigh' | Stability' -Nigeria 'Galaman | Kenya' -Kenya 'Margerald''' | 'Uzbekistan' -Uzbekistan Category:Nation Creation Category:Land Lists